


Partners In More Ways Than One

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Badass Reader, Badass Sans, Based on a fever dream I had, Chill Sans, Crush, F/M, Gang Leader Reader, Gang leader Sans, Kissing, Reader and Sans are partners, Streettale, Undertale version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: You are a part of Sans' street gang, a little surprising since you're a girl. But that doesn't stop you from picking fights with other monsters and fighting alongside your partner. Both of you are a great team together. And someone else agrees with you, unfortunately.Being forced into kissing your partner in crime is not something you enjoy. But you aren't complaining.





	Partners In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was- still am- sick. And you know how fever dreams go. They're weird. But for me, they sometimes are awesome. Cause my dreams mainly feature me being badass. Seriously I have tons of dreams about flying and kicking butt, jumping from elevators chasing criminals through a mall, ridings a motorbike like a surfboard, the awesome shit. 
> 
> So fever dreams this time brought me to this short one! It's short cause it's the only one I remember vividly, the rest are a blur since I wake up every two hours to eat and take medicine, bathe and all that shit. I also remember going on a trip in a car with my fam...and by trip I mean going up 75° up a broken plank in an abandoned building for fun. Even in my dreams I have adrenaline rush. It was fun I admit it. But scary as hell at first. 
> 
> So because it features Sans- and a new au I have never seen before (in my dream I vaguely recall the name StreetTale but it's UT Sans) so I decided to write it and publish it! Maybe I'll make it into a full fic if I can. But for now, enjoy!

You growl at the other monster, your back against your partner. The monster is a short forest green creature with short sharp teeth and beady eyes wearing a large letterman jacket in light green, halfway zipped showing his chest. He steps forward threateningly and you slash your hand at him in a warning. He steps back with a growl. 

"You and him!" he snarls. You narrow your eyes at him with your fists clenched and raised, ready for him. He glares at you and loudly, mocking you with his works. "You're both unstoppable together! Like lovers!"

He then grins and pulls out a small pink bottle from his pocket. You briefly see a picture of a flower and a hole where the spay would come out. You lean forward to take it away from him thinking it was a weapon or a horn of some kind. He raises his hand just past your reach and sprays the thing into his mouth, his free hand grabbing your outstretched hand. He grins at you and blows the perform into your face making you cringe before he spins your around and shoves you towards your partner. 

"Why don't you two kiss and show us how close you really are!" he says as he pushes you. You stumble a bit in front of your partner, almost hitting, who looks at you in concern for a moment before you both glare at the monster, you turning your head to glare at him. Your hood fell off your head at the struggle so you pull it back up to cover your auburn hair. 

Your partner, Sans, is a tall skeleton monster- taller than you at least. He wears a dark blue hoodie with his hood up and over his skull, two light blue strips down the sleeves and zipped up fully. Black fingerless gloves on his hands, black jeans with a golden chain around a few belt loops. You yourself are wearing the same outfit with only a few differences. Your hoodie is black with short sleeves, dark blue stripes and a logo on your back. Your arm covered by black long sleeves by your long sleeved black tight sweater underneath your hoodie, your jacket halfway zipped up. All the members of his gang wears the same kind of jacket.

Sans and you glare at the monster, intending on refusing his request for you two too kiss. Sans is attractive, yes, but you two are just partners not lovers. Even if the idea of you two kissing made you flustered as a virgin schoolgirl but you intent on keeping your relationship as just friends. He grins, understanding the look and nods his head to one of his gang who grabs a monster from the ground and points a gun at their head. 

"If you two don't kiss, this ones dead." he warns. 

You narrow your eyes at him hatefully. You don't have a choice. You stood up straighter and looks at Sans who looks back at you seriously. You push down the urge to blush furiously and cover your face or jump on him kissing. He's attractive as hell, with his rounded skull and sharp eye sockets, tall and lean figure and serious but fun personality. It's no wonder you and many others find him hot. But he's your gang partner, nothing more. Just friends. Partners in crime. 

You put up a front to hide your flustered self and asks for permission with your eyes, your limps in a firm scowl, pretending that you hated this. You did, you hate kissing someone just to save some people or through blackmail, but you secretly like the idea of kissing this skeleton. 

Sans didn't answer verbally. He just grips your cheek and leans close to give you a kiss to your lips, eyes closed. Your eyes widen in surprise before you close them. He kisses you for a while before he pulls back, his eyes gazing into yours when you open your eyes. The kiss isn't short enough to look forced but not long enough to show that he likes you. Just enough to be convincing. 

You narrow your eyes at him, lips pressed into a tight frown to hide that you liked it. Both of you pull away and glared at the pleased looking monster. 

"There. We kissed. Now leave." Sans growls out with a hard glare, his white eye lights bright in a warning. 

You turn around and pulls out a dagger like knife from your sheath, you grip the dagger tightly beside you in a clear warning. If he doesn't leave, you'll show why you two are the best partners around. 

The monster grins and orders his gang to retreat. He turns around but not before he gives you an infruriating wink. 

"Hope you enjoyed that favor." he says in an irritating tone before he walks off. 

You growl furiously. That jerk!

Sans looks at his retreating figure calmly before his eyes flicked towards you. "Come on. It's late." he says calmly.

You stop growling and kept your dagger back to its sheath. You turn your body around but your head kept looking towards where the monster walked off. You stay in place even when Sans started leaving the alley. After a moment, you turn around fully and follow your partner out of the alley. After a moment of walking together, you both part ways to go to your individual homes. 

This is certainly a night to remember in your life as a part of a street gang, especially with Sans. You aren't telling anyone about this. This is a secret only the two of you would know and that infruriating monster. If he tells anyone, you'd kill him. Gang leader or not.


End file.
